


I Adore You

by TypicalSherlockFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After The Sign Of Three, Before His Last Vow, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, PWP, Rage, Rimming, Season 3, Smut, Spit swap (just a little), Spoilers, but it's alright i guess, messy writing because my brain jumped from one thing to the other, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits John.<br/>Sexy and raw stuff happens, therefore smutty.<br/>Set after The Sign of Three.<br/>Read it.<br/>Like it.<br/>Enjoy ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Just poured myself out therefore maybe it's sometimes hard to follow or you'll find grammatical errors.  
> But it just had to come out. Really, it was overdue.  
> Maybe you like it. Maybe you don't. It's alllll fine.

He wanted to get it out. Out! Out!

Out of his head.

All these thoughts and pictures. Dreadful sentiments all leading to _him_. It had always been him. Always John to keep him right. To keep him sober and crystal clear.

But now all he wanted was to punch someone. Anyone.

Sherlock wanted to feel the blood on his skin. The coppery smell of hurt and pain. He _needed_ to feel agony.

Pining was all he was doing lately. Just for the sake of it. So John could be safe.

It was not _his_ John anymore. No, he was Mary’s now and he, Sherlock, didn’t fit in into their seemingly perfect life surrounded by their bubble of family and bliss.

Even the drugs wouldn’t do it tonight. Sherlock was on the edge and craving for adrenaline and a distraction. His thoughts and devotion drove him slightly mad.

Running in circles he finally left Baker Street and started to pace the busy streets of London. He was looking for a fight and danger. He wanted to escape his sentiments and his addictive memories of this one John Watson.

His beaming stream of light finding a way through his surrounding darkness. John had kept him right and clean. Now life was blunt and everything seemed so pointless and a waste of time.

He couldn’t blame John for it. Of course this was meant to happen. John deserved a normal life and a loving wife. He deserved everything Sherlock himself couldn’t give him in the end.

So what was there to lose?

Sherlock’s mind was in a frenzy and he knew that he almost lost it. Grabbing his head he tried to get all these voices and reminders out of his mind. He tried to calm himself down but failed and sacked down on a wall.

It was a narrow alley just right beside a small restaurant and Sherlock was struggling to keep alive. He was fighting again. But actually he didn’t know why.

His rational mind screamed at him the WHY (John Watson) but his heart lost even more blood because of unrequited love and anger.

John, John, John!

Sherlock eyes opened again and he got up. Ever so slowly but now with a new direction in mind. He had to get it out. Scream it even!

Running on the street he found a taxi and made his way to his doom and rescue.

After a short while and endless hair ruffling he finally reached the place he dreaded most. Sherlock paid the driver and immediately looked up. He saw a light still burning. It was 1:30 a.m. and maybe John had found sleep in front of the telly again.

He couldn’t waste any more time and strode to the locked door.

Of course it had been no problem for him to get inside and just a few seconds later he was standing in front of the flat.

Noticing his wild beating heart he was afraid that it would combust as soon as he would see him again.

_One month._

Sherlock pressed his ear on the door and listened to the faint sounds of the television and someone moving. His breath quickened and he raised his hand. Watching and not quite understanding his cold fingers met the hard wood of the door with three quick knocks.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

Seconds it took for _him_ to register and hesitantly checking the door. Sherlock knew that John would consider not opening it.

So he closed his eyes, bowed down his head and waited for the final decision.

A knob was turned, the wood it squeaked and blue eyes met him in the shadow.

“Evening, John”, he said and greeted him with a cheeky smile.

John stepped aside and opened the door completely.

“I thought you would just never come”, was his reply while letting Sherlock in.

Sherlock senses were sharper and heighten while observing the flat and listening for any other sound than his or John’s presence.

He knew they were alone.

John cleared his throat and avoided meeting Sherlock’s eyes while pacing around and clenching his fingers into a fist. Then he stopped and Sherlock’s gaze fixated on John alone. Drowning all other sounds and senses.

“Sherlock… I… It’s been a month. I know. I just… Didn’t know how or when or… You know Mary and the child. Life. It happened to me. And I’m an utter bastard. I know I let you down.”

Sherlock just could concentrate on John’s lips. How his mouth had formed all those strange words. Made up excuses and half hearted sentences.  He didn’t understand and it fueled his range.

He made one big leap forward and towered over John. He was the darkness suffocating the light and embracing it.

John stood still and didn’t dare to move. He even didn’t breathe or think, so it seemed. Sherlock enjoyed the view and even felt some fear. Being the predator cornering the prey was the one thing he wanted to be and do tonight.

Sherlock made one small step and was actually touching John. He could feel the body heat and texture of John’s shirt. His breaths were steady again and he stared into Sherlock’s eyes. He got mesmerized again. Distraction by this beautiful mess and chaos.

“John, I am going to take you. Right here. Right now. Understood?” Sherlock asked while getting closer to John’s face and trying to read all his lines.

Sherlock had switched off his mind as soon as he had been welcomed inside so he didn’t dare to simply _see_ John’s answer before it was spoken out aloud.

“Take me. I’m yours. I’ve always been and I always will.”

13 words were all what Sherlock needed to finally lose control and pour everything out.

He took John’s face into his hands, his thumbs stroking over the edges of the other man’s skin and almost timidly asking for a kiss.

Both hearts and minds stopped when John’s lips met Sherlock’s. It was gentle and pure sex combined in a spotless meeting of velvety skin.

Sherlock let out a deep moan when John opened up his mouth and let him feel his tongue and teeth. Deeply he roamed it and sucked greedily John’s tongue.

He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to consume John and taste everything of him. Sherlock wanted to go deeper and meet the inner core of his lover.

Also John couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned a desperate cry into Sherlock’s mouth. Both felt so alive and full of _lust_.  

Sherlock had never been a patient man and now he really needed to get a better grip on John. So he let out a quick _bedroom_ and was dragged into that very same.

There now they stood and looked at each other as if.

As if they never had seen themselves before.

And both they fell.

Fell hard again.

Another step and John yanked the coat off Sherlock while he watched him fully aroused. After that John’s hands swept slowly over Sherlock’s white shirt. It was an erotic and tantalizing touch meeting hard and soft skin at the same time.

Sherlock’s eyes were focused on John’s face but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to break the electric feeling and calmness in his head.

One by one John opened the shirt buttons and looked at Sherlock in awe. His fingertips left a stream of goosebumps behind and Sherlock closed his eyes.

“You are beautiful Sherlock. Absolutely beautiful.” John said while the shirt was being thrown on the ground.

Sherlock eyes shot open again and he saw John. He really _saw_ him.

And his breathing picked up a notch again.

“Oh John,” he simply groaned and hid his face in his lovers neck. Lazily and carefully biting the tender skin, trying to leave no marks behind.

“No Sherlock. Make me yours. Please,” John said pleadingly and Sherlock didn’t need any more words.

Pure _lust_ had been awoken again and his body pushed the smaller one on the bed while his teeth broke flesh and his tongue tasted blood.

“Fuck Sherlock. Just… Fuck,” John moaned and grinded his body into the lean and lower half of the taller man.

Sherlock’s breaths were erratic and his blood flow concentrated in just one place. It let him swell and almost burst with shudder and wonderful pain. John’s fingers gripped Sherlock’s curls harshly and dragged him up again.Their wet and coppery lips met while tasting blood and spit. They exchanged every dirty detail of their thirst for each other.

And it was never enough.

Sherlock found John’s belt and opened it just as quickly as he had done with the lock before. They wasted no time in getting rid of the trousers.

John took Sherlock’s hand and placed it on his hard bulge. He wanted Sherlock to feel his animalistic desire he had kept in for such a long time. Long and skillful fingers were stroking and pressing against the hard and long skin hidden under thin material.

They were still kissing even though it couldn’t be called kissing anymore. It was a wild, ravishing clash of wetness and teeth. Sucking each other’s skin and leaving abuse.

But finally they made it to an equal state of undress and were meeting just with their pants still left. John couldn’t tear away his eyes from Sherlock’s swollen and full reddened lips.

And Sherlock just wanted to feel _his_ John.

Time went still when their gaze met and they knew. They just knew it.

The smaller man gave Sherlock a tender kiss and started to remove both of their pants.

“Am I your first?” He asked softly.

Sherlock looked at him and nodded mutely.

“Don’t be afraid Sherlock, I will never ever hurt you. I will be gentle and…”

A long finger pressed cautiously against John’s lips.

“I know you will. But please. Just get buried inside me so deep that I can’t feel anything else but you.”

Sherlock said and John’s eyes widened.

Slowly they started to lick their wounds and taste the sweat and salt of their cravings. The room was full of moans and groans. Of whispered _Fucks_ and _Yesss_.

Sherlock caressed John’s chest with warm kisses and just wanted to taste his body _there_. So he didn’t hesitated any moment longer and got down.

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock! Oh my God what are you..?!”

Was all John could exclaim when he saw and felt his cock disappearing into Sherlock’s mouth. He tried to keep his eyes open and whimpered when his entire length was sucked by curly dark hair and ruby lips.

Sherlock loved John’s flavour and wanted to taste _everything_. Therefore his tongue found other places to explore. He felt the texture of John’s balls and licked his perineum which evoked a deep and guttural moan from the other man. Of course Sherlock had to go further and therefore he finally let his tongue wander to a much more hidden and _secretive_ place.

All of a sudden John’s hands were digging into Sherlock’s hair and his hips jerked up when Sherlock’s tongue just entered him.

John let out a cry of pleasure and more or less fucked himself on Sherlock’s tongue. Sherlock enjoyed this in every respect and started to move his hips unconsciously. He loved making John an incoherent mess. It was so raw and real.

“Sherlock? Sherlock please come up. Please, I have to kiss you right the fuck now!” John ordered/asked and pulled his lover up again.

Still with several flavours on this tongue Sherlock was feverishly kissed by John.

“Fuck, this is the most kinkiest and hottest thing I’ve ever done”, John admitted in between.

“I still can get kinkier”, Sherlock purred into John’s ear.

“Try me.” John challenged and pushed his length against Sherlock’s.

“Okay. I show you.” Were Sherlock’s last words before he stared intensely into John’s eyes.

John watched the man above him and noticed his jaw and throat movements. Sherlock was gathering…

A few seconds later Sherlock looked at John questioningly and got the answer when John opened his mouth for a kiss. A special kiss.

Sherlock’s gathered spit found its way into John’s mouth. They were exchanging simple body fluids but it was so much more. It had to do with trust and pure mind blowing desire. Lust which cuts off all your normal thinking and behavior.

Normally they both would have been appalled by this idea but within this space of hormones and arousal almost everything was possible and tinted with excitement.

Their spit was swapped between their mouths and grunts with desperate hip movements were getting louder and faster. Sherlock happily swallowed most of John’s spit while getting harder and harder.

“John, now. I need you!”  Sherlock whispered and was rewarded with a solid hand enclosing his cock and stroking it with rapid movements.

Then all of a sudden he was lying on his back with John hovering over him. His raw lips gave him a simple peck on his nose and an adoring smile.

“Before we’re doing this you have to know that…”

“I love you.”

“From the very first day…”

“Until the very last.”

“You idiot,” John said with a beaming smile and wetted his fingers while enjoying the rare view of an absolute relaxed and unguarded Sherlock.

His black curls were spread over the big pillow and his mouth opened in a joyous surprise when he felt one, then two and lastly three fingers getting in and out.

“You’re ready?” John asked and got a very affirming answer.

Sherlock’s long legs encircled him and dragged him down. He held him close and kissed him deeply. But then John stopped because his foggy mind remembered one or two important things.

“Sherlock, I don’t have any condoms and Jeez, I almost forgot the lube.”

Sherlock looked him dead in the eye and replied:

“I know that we are both clean, don’t worry and I trust you.”

“So do I,” John replied and got himself out of Sherlock’s grasp.

Sherlock let him go with a huff but knew well enough that without some lube it would take much more longer and be more painful. Even everything felt quite good at the moment.

John returned and almost just came from the sight of this young Greek god on his bed. He looked so very much tempting and was his alone. He would be the first and maybe only.

Full of pride and love John resumed his previous spot and positioned himself while exchanging slow kisses again.

Step by step he entered Sherlock and almost all his breath got knocked out of him while he watched Sherlock’s mimic changing from slight discomfort to steady relaxation and in the end total arousal. He didn’t know how he did not come in the very first seconds while watching himself getting buried deep inside his lover.

“John, oh John. Do you know how good it feels to be so… So full of someone? It’s just… Ahhh!” Sherlock shouted out loud when John hit his prostate.

Also he started to touch himself and adapted John’s pace at the same time.

“I’m going faster now Sherlock,” John warned him but just got feet pressing into his backside to get him deeper.

Flesh clashed. Swearwords were getting hotter at any rate and Sherlock’s hand pumped himself quicker and quicker while John was captivated by the sight and legs by one Sherlock Holmes.

He felt this thin walls of skin, the tight- and wetness of a man’s body.

Sherlock’s voice got even deeper and John knew that he would come any second. And as he did, he muted Sherlock’s silent cry with such a deep and intense kiss that it brought tears to his eyes.

Their orgasms hit them like a tidal wave and every emotion was mixed with semen and salt. Everything they had been holding inside was pouring out. And it seemed that Sherlock even got a second, quite smaller orgasm when John pushed in for the final time.

He lost himself completely, his face stilled with an open mouth and gasping for air.

Shortly thereafter John cleaned himself and Sherlock, throwing away all evidence of their encounter.

He watched Sherlock slipping into a deep sleep very quickly (probably because he hadn’t slept in a few days) while brushing his fingers over his face.

Sherlock looked so calm and content that John’s heart almost seemed to break into pieces.

Because he knew that he could never let go off this man again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
